National Anthems of Kanjor
Kanjoran Anthems is a record of all the anthems of Kanjor past and present. Current Anthem ''La nouvelle aurore'' (2448-Present) Mes frères, les voix des bataillons morts, De ceux qui sont tombés pour la grandeur de Kanjor, S'associent à notre chanson; ils marcheront vivants, avec nous. Et contempleront toujours de là-haut nos actions aujourd’hui. Les rues sont muettes, la bataille finale est terminée Épuisés par le combat, nous saluons fiers l’aube. Regardez au-dessus des rues, les drapeaux ondulés! Les standards triomphants de la renaissance d’une race. Sang de notre sang, esprit de notre esprit Ont trempé cette terre pour laquelle nous avons combattu Les ennemis envahisseurs; avec la tête en haut et le bras fort. Nous poursuivront le combat pour la liberté et pour le pain. Réjouissons-nous avec la nouvelle aurore, Réjouissons-nous avec la nouvelle aurore, Réjouissons-nous avec la nouvelle aurore, Réjouissons-nous pour Kanjor! Previous Anthems Les Damnés de la Terre (2442-2448) Debout les damnés de la terre Debout les forçats de la faim La raison tonne en son cratère C'est l'éruption de la fin Du passe faisons table rase Foules, esclaves, debout, debout Le monde va changer de base Nous ne sommes rien, soyons tout C'est la lutte finale Groupons-nous, et demain (bis) L'Internationale Sera le genre humain Il n'est pas de sauveurs suprêmes Ni Dieu, ni César, ni tribun Producteurs, sauvons-nous nous-mêmes Décrétons le salut commun Pour que le voleur rende gorge Pour tirer l'esprit du cachot Soufflons nous-mêmes notre forge Battons le fer quand il est chaud L'état comprime et la loi triche L'impôt saigne le malheureux Nul devoir ne s'impose au riche Le droit du pauvre est un mot creux C'est assez, languir en tutelle L'égalité veut d'autres lois Pas de droits sans devoirs dit-elle Egaux, pas de devoirs sans droits Hideux dans leur apothéose Les rois de la mine et du rail Ont-ils jamais fait autre chose Que dévaliser le travail Dans les coffres-forts de la bande Ce qu'il a crée s'est fondu En décrétant qu'on le lui rende Le peuple ne veut que son dû. Les rois nous saoulaient de fumées Paix entre nous, guerre aux tyrans Appliquons la grève aux armées Crosse en l'air, et rompons les rangs S'ils s'obstinent, ces cannibales A faire de nous des héros Ils sauront bientôt que nos balles Sont pour nos propres généraux Ouvriers, paysans, nous sommes Le grand parti des travailleurs La terre n'appartient qu'aux hommes L'oisif ira loger ailleurs Combien, de nos chairs se repaissent Mais si les corbeaux, les vautours Un de ces matins disparaissent Le soleil brillera toujours. Our Land of Kanjor (2342-2442) Our fields ablaze in the light of the sun, From you, O Kanjor, we will never run. The sky may fall and terra may rend, But our land of Kanjor, we will defend. From its sandy shores, to its mountains high, Our love of Kanjor shall never die. Light and happiness, toil and pain, Whatever happens we shall remain. Gods guidance gives us hope and strength, So we will struggle to the furthest lengths. To secure your survival and your fate, For Kanjor we will destroy and create. Our ships travel proudly throughout the world, Bravely flying our flag unfurled. And our armies keep our Kanjor free, Fighting in defence of liberty. Our fields ablaze in the light of the sun, From you, O Kanjor, we will never run. The sky may fall and terra may rend, But our land of Kanjor, we will defend. Kanjor, We Hail Thee Kanjor, we hail thee, Our own dear native land, Though our cultures may differ, In brotherhood we stand, '' Kanjorans all, and proud to serve ''our sovereign motherland. Our flag shall be a symbol, That truth and justice reign, In peace or battle honoured, And this we count as gain To hand on to our children A banner without stain '' ''Grant this our one request Help us to build a nation Where no man is oppressed And so, with peace and plenty, Kanjor may be blessed. Category:Kanjor Category:National anthems